


Tonight is a good night

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Spanking, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Sanvers betting sexstuff at pool. Maggie is a sore loser and soon, she'll be sore for other reasons.This is smut. a bit of fluff, but really, it's smut. 3000+ word smut. (spanking smut)I should be ashamed.  (I'm not)





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a quiet night at the Alien bar, Alex and Maggie are playing a few games of pool with silly bets instead of money. Kisses, hugs and whispered promises for later that evening, promises for lunches and dinners and tonight? Tonight Alex is winning and the people at the bar are starting to pay attention to the two regular as tension seem to be rising somehow. 

Pool cue in hand, she looked at Alex sink the last one, again. Maggie was growing slightly frustrated by her recent string of loss at pool and, this time, she had actually came close to winning against her girl. Alex had already read the frustration in Maggie’s smile and posture, she smiled to herself. 

“No, I’m not going home with another loss, I almost had you until you distracted me, Danvers” Maggie accuse, playful grin, taking a step closer to her girl, putting her index finger in her ribs. Alex grabbed the finger in her hand, staring into Maggie’s eyes, a bit of tension there between the two lovers. 

“Since you’re being such a sore loser, Maggie, I’m going to give you one...” she let the word hang, brushing her lips across Maggie’s cheek and and when she reaches her ear. “chance.” The detective shuddered “I’m listening, Alex.” the way she said her girl’s name, heavy with with a mix of lust and frustration. 

“If you win the next round, you get to ...punish me for distracting you in all those pool game.” the kiss that Alex followed with dripped with desire and meaning. “But, if I win...” Maggie was already grinning, grabbing Alex’s shirt to hold her close. “I get to do the same to you, for being such a sore loser.” 

Maggie laughed, a good natured laugh, kissing Alex’s lips hungrily, but cutting it short. “You’re on Danvers, Betting with you’s fun.” she gave her a smile. the same smile she had offered after clocking the Infernian out when Alex rescued her. 

Brian was eagerly watching the match from the bar counter. Having placed a bet with the tall bearded Alien and Lyra on who was going to win the new round of pool. Brian had money on Alex, Lyra and the other had bet on Maggie, expecting Alex to let her girl win for once, sort of a peace offering for her girl. 

It is to their shock that Alex simply breezed through the game, without giving any chance to her girl. In a dramatic reveal that, Alex had been holding back against Maggie this whole time, Maggie swore loudly. Brian collected the money and laughed his way out of the bar. Leaving Lyra pouting and the other guy leaving after Brian. That’s when Maggie and Alex realized they were watched through their games. 

Alex was wearing that shit eating grin that she reserved for when she was proud of herself. It was Maggie’s favorite smile of all of them, because it meant Alex felt like she deserved to feel. “Well, I’m in trouble” Maggie ran her fingers over Alex’s cheek, letting out a little sigh. Alex had a bit of worry for a moment. “Are we okay?” the question was genuine in tone, Alex was worried her teasing had gone too far. 

“We’re perfect Alex, I promise you” Maggie winked. “But I’m not betting this much at pool ever again.” laughing through that sentence. Alex bumped shoulder with Maggie, taking her hands in hers. “Take me home”. 

And she did, they had all but moved in together at this point in Alex’s apartment. When they reached the door and Maggie was trying to get the key into the lock, Alex stood very close behind her girl. “Go take a shower, I’ll get ready” Alex breathily whispered into her ear. 

That caused Maggie to drop the keys, bend over to Alex’s great pleasure and try to unlock the door again. “That was cute” and they shared a little laugh over it. Finally, the door was opened and they made their way inside, Alex kicked the door shut, Maggie turned around to place a long, wet kiss on Alex. 

“Alex, I promise you I’m fine with tonight, so go ahead and get ready to play” she kiss her again, then again. “I’ll be showering” she breaks Alex’s hold on her and head toward the shower, a smack on her ass landing as she part ways. 

Alex went straight to her wardrobe, picking that ridiculously hot corset she had secretly acquired, with the golden locks in the front and the matching velvet panties and a pair of high heels. She heard the shower running and Maggie singing, a smile on her lips. She painted the smile a deep shade of red and spent about 3 minutes practicing her strut in heels. 

Finally, she opened the shopping bag with all of the toys they had bought in their last visits at the sex shop. Pulling out the riding crop they had both insisted was just to have their friends question how kinky they were. She took a few swing in the air, to hear the whooshing sound, Satisfied, Alex walked to the kitchen, letting her heels click loudly, leaning on the counter, waiting. 

Maggie had decided to play along Alex’s betting tonight, watching her lover gain confidence in their relationship, in her life and in herself had been a journey. But tonight, tonight there was some electricity in the air, with most of her exes, it would have ended with a fight. But with Alex? Alex could stand up to her and for herself and Maggie loved it, loved her.

But Maggie wasn’t done testing Alex, pushing the limits and she was certainly not done being a little shit. She purposefully takes her time in the shower, at first to give her girl the time to prepare, then it becomes about her being nervous and finally, it turns into making Alex simmers with impatience. She dries her hair with the blow dryer, she apply some make up and she spend a bit of time, prancing and preening in front of the mirror. 

Finally, Alex can hear Maggie opening the door of the bathroom, dropping her phone onto the counter, having checked on her sister, making sure she wouldn’t walk in on this particular session. She watches closely for Maggie’s reaction to her outfit, nervous, excited. 

Maggie comes out, made up and naked, completely naked, body dry and clean, hair fluffed out and brushed, eyes shining. She stop in her track, her stomach fills with butterflies, her heart skip a beat and her cheek turns a deep shade of red. Alex saunters slowly over to her, running the tip of the crop on her chin. 

“Where did you get that?” Maggie whisper, swallowing hard, not wanting to drool. Alex doesn’t answer, she wraps her arms around Maggie, a hug, from behind.

“You remember your safewords?” Alex whispered in her ear, kissing her neck, causing Maggie to moan, leaning back into Alex, nodding eagerly, slowly melting. “I want to make it very intense for you tonight” 

Maggie nods and turn her head slowly to look at her Alex “Go ahead, tonight is a good night for that. I want it.” Maggie turns around forcibly, making Alex grin with the little bit of role play she offers. “I’ve earned it, Ma’am.” a wink from Maggie. 

“Ma’am is good, I like Ma’am.” Alex whispers, kissing Maggie’s neck, tracing up her thigh with the crop while she roam her neck with her lips. Maggie melts into Alex, enjoying the soft moment, the warmth. 

“I’m ready for my ...punishment, Ma’am.” Whispered into Alex’s ear, the words sends shiver down her spine, her free hand moves to gently gather a handful of hair in her hand and, pull her head back, gently. 

Alex marched her girl to the bed, slowly, each steps followed by a kiss on her neck, a bite on her shoulders or a gentle flick of the crop. Alex sits on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs, pulling Maggie to her knees before her.

A furious blush on her cheek, defiance in her eyes and love in her heart, Maggie looked up at Alex, waiting, quietly. 

The crop is placed under her chin and her hair released. “Ask me for your punishment, Maggie.” Alex spoke, her commanding voice. 

Her voice caught in her throat, blood rush to her face, she did not expect to have to beg, because she knew that’s what Alex wanted from her, but she would have to fight for it. “Punish me ma’am” a soft voiced response, a cute pout. 

Alex shake her head and tap the crop against her cheek, a warning tap. “You can do a lot better than that.” her tone a mixture of command and teasing. The little tap of the crop made Maggie’s eyes lit up, a strange fire . 

“Please ma’am, punish me.” the tone was meek and shy, the pout remained and she lowered her head, her shoulder slumped. Alex was pleased with the progress, if not the result. 

“If I have to ask one more time, Maggie, I’m never giving you a chance at pool again.” Alex teases with a smug grin, lording her skills over Maggie. It’s easy to see the fire in Maggie’s eyes there, the sore spot she just hit. Maggie admits defeat to herself and lower her head further. 

“Please, Ma’am, I lost to you today and I was sore about it.” she grovels against herself for a moment, but the smile that appears on her own lips drives her forward. Pressing her forehead against Alex’s knee. “And I deserve to be punished, brought low before you, or upon you”  
Alex shudders, not expecting something like this, she run her free hand through Maggie’s hair, comfortingly, grabbing the little spot at the back of her neck that drives her crazy, running the tip of the crop over the small of her back, to send shiver up her spine. “You will be” she whispered, setting the crop aside. 

Maggie feels Alex’s hand on her shoulders as she guides her from her kneeling position and into laying across her lap, her upper body resting on the bed. She grips at the cover, expecting a few sharp sting quickly, but, Alex takes her time. 

Takes her time to roam her back with her fingers, exploring her muscles and her spine, her left hand sneaking around to grab her breasts, gentle squeezes and rubs. Maggie moans and bury her face in the bed. Alex’s right hand now run down and up her thighs and over her ass as well. “All of this is going to be so red.” Maggie whimpers cutely, both laugh at the sound she made. 

Alex swats at Maggie’s ass, the sound is light, the sting is mild but the gasp is louder than warranted, she’s surprised and she laugh into the covers again. The other hand on her breast squeeze a little bit and start to caress her chest, comfortingly, lazily. 

Maggie feels the stillness in Alex’s body, the growing tension, the moment of hesitation in her breath. She turns her head around, smiling at the girl. “I have my safewords” she whispers, moving her body closer to Alex’s, if that was possible. “I can take it, do it, I’ll still love you on the other end of this.” 

Alex smiled at the unintentional play on word, at the joke, her body relaxed. Her desires, her fire blazing, and for once, it was okay, it was a good thing. The next smack was much louder in sound, stronger in impact and left a little pink mark. Maggie squirmed, flinched at the smack, an almost imperceptible sound escaped her lips. 

It’s the sounds that drives Alex on. The little breath she takes to keep calm, the moan she let go without meaning to. The whining sound at the back of her throat, that Maggie stretches out to make it sound more painful than it is. The sound of her palm hitting Maggie’s thighs, ass and sometimes, the tip of her finger smacks the edge of her pussy. And the sound that comes from that? they’re heaven to her, her adrenaline rushes and the heat build up. 

Maggie clings to the bed, biting on the covers, trying to stop herself from moaning, failing slightly a lot of times. It’s not just the pain, it’s how Alex drinks every moment, it’s the heat building up around her pussy, it’s how the details of Alex using her body gives her insight to the woman she loves. It’s the strange emotional build up in her stomach, her heart that makes it hard for her to keep quiet. 

And they both love it, as the sounds of Alex’s hand rhythmically fill the apartment, as the soft, slow-building crescendo of pain and pleasure build. The spanking gets firmer, meaner as Alex gains confidence. Maggie gets softer, melting against her lover, into the spanks, into the gentle caress of her chest. 

Maggie’s defiance is melting, the emotional rush going through her is growing and she’s breathing loudly now, trying to control her reactions, trying to hold back. Hold back tears, cries and sobs that she’s holding in. To hide how vulnerable she is from Alex. Each of Alex’s spanks is a challenge that builds up the next and she fights the rush. 

Alex is an expert at reading people, she gives a few moment of rest to Maggie, stopping the spanking. Resting her free hand on the small of her back, the other hand leaving her chest to grab Maggie’s hand in hers. “Is this too much, Maggie?” she whispers, soft and kind, rubbing her thumb over her hand. 

Maggie shakes her head and close her eyes, resting on the bed for a moment, silent. “No, A-alex. Are you liking this?” She turn her head around a bit, the question spoken softly, her eyes filled with un-spilled tears, her body tensed and vibrating with the sensations, her mind buzzing. 

Alex smiles a bit “More than I ever want to admit to anyone.” there is a bit of shame in her face now, she squeeze Maggie’s hand a bit, she squeeze back. “I like the sound you’re making... a lot” she whisper, leaning low to be closer to her. 

Maggie shivered, the break making her aware of how much her body is buzzing, how much she is responding to this. she feels her wetness, she feels her heartbeat and her mind is buzzing with images and sensations. Alex’s words a cool balm on her. “Babe, tell me what you want, I....” she takes a deep breath. “I’m not even a little close to saying my safeword, okay?” spoken reassuringly, grabbing. 

Alex closes her eyes, pushing through the shame and the hesitation, she whispers. “I want to hear you cry Maggie, I want you to scream, I want you to beg.” she whimpers a bit as she admits those desires, this fantasy. “I want you to be vulnerable with me. And I’m scared of what that means.” 

Maggie took a moment to consider what Alex had told her, all their previous talk about being guarded, secretive. She snuggled closer to Alex, on her lap. “I want to give you these, Alex.” she whispers, closing her eyes. “Tonight’s a good night” she lift herself with her arms and kiss her cheek. “Stop holding back and I’ll stop that too.” she whispers

“Ma’am... please, punish me.” Maggie said, whimpering a little bit, grabbing the cover with her free hand, holding Alex’s hand with the other. Resuming her little role. Alex squirmed at the words. 

The sounds resumed, Alex hit harder now, loud, mean sounds, rough impact that sent ripples through Maggie’s body, her soul. Maggie’s body flinched, her hips bucked lightly at each of the slaps and it doesn’t take long before she’s squirming and struggling to stay in place. “Please, give me a chance?” Maggie tried to sound meek and weak, squeezing Alex’s hand in hers. 

“No chance” Alex speaks in a stern, cold voice, squeezing Maggie’s hands too, and she keeps the punishment going, sound resonating. It takes barely a few more slaps for Maggie to start crying, the build up too much, she knows what Alex wants and she wants it too. So she lets go, her tears spills, her throat loosen to let out sobs and her she buries her face into the covers. 

Once Maggie starts crying, Alex takes a moment to make sure she’s breathing okay, listening to her cry, listening to her mumbled word, watching her body flinch and re-take it’s position on her lap. The pace of the spanking now slows considerably, it’s one smack and then a long wait, letting each one sink in, letting Maggie react to each in full. 

In the long wait between the spanks, Maggie sobs, Maggie begs, though she doesn’t beg for anything specific and her hips roll against Alex’s lap. “Please, ma’am, please please please please.” until Alex stops spanking her, but just rubs her body, her back, her legs, her chest and everything. 

And Maggie is still rolling, bucking her lips through it, she is still whimpering and sometimes sobbing, coming down from the rush slowly, having touched subspace for a moment. “You look like you need a bit of release...” Alex whispers and Maggie nods eagerly, between shaky breathes. 

“I might let you cum, if you ask.” Alex teases, Maggie immediately speaks “Ma’am, please, let me cum, I don’t care how, just , let me cum, I need this so bad.” she sounds desperate, wanting, out of breath. Alex looks over Maggie’s body: Red ass, red thighs, a sheen of sweat over her back, her forehead and her neck and she gets an idea. 

Alex gently pull herself from under Maggie, her own thigh wet from sweat and Maggie’s wetness, she gives a glass of water to her. While Maggie takes a deep drink of it, Alex sets a pile of pillow in the middle of the bed, staring at Maggie with a knowing smile. 

“I’ll let you cum, If you hump the pillows until you do” she command, pointing to it and Maggie blushes, looks away and slowly move toward the pile, straddling it and. “Please ma’am, I need you to help me cum, please, please.” her voice needy, a whine at the back of her throat. 

Alex melt for that voice, fanning herself a little bit, she picks up the crop and sits to face Maggie, one hand holding the crop, the other caressing Maggie’s cheek. “Hump. the. pillow.” and the girl oblige, moving her hips, rubbing her pussy against the soft, cool fabric. 

Alex whips down the Crop on Maggie’s sore ass, once. “Faster.” she command, and Maggie whimpers as she moves faster, grabbing at the pillow erratically. As a reward for the obedience, Alex kisses her, a deep, loving kiss with a dance of tongue. the crop hits another time during the kiss, they moan in each other’s mouth. 

The friction is just enough, the pillow is placed just right, Alex kisses her perfectly and the crop guides her toward it faster. Tonight is a good night, for everything but especially, for them. Maggie cums, collapsing into Alex’s arms and demanding hugs and cuddle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, smut generate interest, who knew! 
> 
> Chapter 2 is a soft morning after and a bit of a resumé of their workdays 
> 
> Maybe I'll write the game night if I get around to Chapter 3

They had fallen asleep in each other’s arms, Alex’s arms around her and Maggie’s head resting on Alex’s chest. The alarms had not been set, there was no real rush for a Saturday morning. Though both of them had a visit to make to their work in the day, only reports to finish, game night followed. 

Maggie groaned, Alex waking immediately at the sound, both gazed in each other’s eyes, a soft smile on Alex and a gentle wince on Maggie 

“I’m so sore.” both of them laughed, Alex pulled her tightly against her side for a hug, rubbing her back with one hand and removing the blankets from over them. Maggie buried her face against Alex’s shoulders. Alex peered down at Maggie’s ass and thigh, she gasped and covered her mouth with the hand not holding her girl. 

“You’re so bruised!” Alex was blushing and Maggie chuckled “you’re a trained hand-to-hand specialist that can kill someone with your bare hands.” a bit of a teasing tone as she forced herself up, kissing her on the cheek before going in the shower. 

Maggie doesn’t look in the mirror before her shower, just not her habit, so she jumps into the hot water and gasp loudly in pain when the water hits her legs. “Oh god, this is worse than I thought” a giggle followed, Maggie was trying not to laugh too loud, so happy, so full of joy and she didn’t quite understand it yet. 

Meanwhile, Alex was making some coffee, an open flannel and whatever underwear she had grabbed before getting out of bed. A faint blush on her cheek, thinking about last night, thinking about Maggie now, her heart was skipping beats. 

The shower stopped running and the sound of Maggie hissing and whimpering drew Alex to the bathroom, silently opening the door and peeking in. Maggie was naked, standing in front of the mirror, her back to it, staring at the bruises, touching them and wearing a joyful smile. 

“Liking the bruises ?” Alex asked, shy and a soft whisper, entering the bathroom, moving closer. Maggie nodded and leaned into Alex’s body, sighing contentedly. “Everything is a bit more than I thought I would.” as a blanket answer to Alex’s many questions. 

Alex spent a good moment, running her hand up and down her spine, her other arms holding Maggie close. “ Don’t apologize Danvers, I’ve not felt amazing like last night and this morning in a long time, if ever.” She knew Alex would be questioning the moments, her desires, but Maggie wanted to reassure her, preempting her girl’s words. a sigh of relief followed. 

“I won’t” Alex hesitated for a moment and kissed Maggie’s neck, the hot, melting moan that followed was a lot more than she anticipated and it turned her on. “Coffee or ...fun?” she asked, lightly scratching over the bruise on Maggie’s thighs. 

Maggie’s answer was to put both of her hands on top of the bathroom counter, facing the mirror as she let out a loud, needy moan. She managed to nod her head through the strange rush of pleasure, vibration and pain going on through her mind. 

“Stick the cutest little ass out” Alex whispered the order in her ear, and Maggie followed it, she ran her fingers over the soft, sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, teasing her fold with a casual brush of her thumb. “Now, look at the mirror keep your eyes open” another whispered demand and again, Maggie followed. 

The fingers stroked in and out, her thumb brushed against the sensitive little nub of flesh, an arm wrapped around her love, Alex listened to the sounds. A little gasp, a little moan, Maggie’s nail scratching the counter, her toes curling and her feet shuffling. She looked at the mirror, watching her lover’s expressions. 

Maggie was blushing, squirming and she was focusing her stare on Alex, because she couldn’t handle looking at herself. She watched her girlfriend take care of her, the look in her eyes when she just obeyed her girl’s request was pure bliss. She watched her girlfriend listen, how her expression shifted when she made those sounds, so Maggie made more of those. 

“Alex... I’m going to...” already out of breath, Alex kept stroking her pussy with her finger, plunging her fingers inside, pushing deeper and faster, her thumb gently rubbing at that spot. 

“Make it loud” and Maggie obeyed, squirming and shaking as the quick, but intense orgasm rocked her, the moans and scream she let out were a mix of pain and pleasure. She stumble against Alex, still moaning, still growling. 

When Maggie had came down from the rush, Alex swatted her ass, once only, but pretty hard, before she walked slowly, seductively out of the bathroom. “You weren’t loud enough.” she gave as an explanation and went to finish preparing their coffees. 

She watched Alex leave, rubbing her ass, speechless and shaking her head, blushing more than she should. A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom to get her coffee and her double toasted bagel. The rest of the morning together was spent in silence, sharing knowing glances and laughter over the little details of the morning. 

Then work came, Alex breezed through it and she was amused to no end as she watched J’onn completely avoided her after their initial meeting, catching him hiding his face in his hand and wishing he hadn’t peeked in her mind. Winn on the other hand was having a field day with this, teasing Alex over her obviously having slept so great last night. 

“So, Alex, since you slept so great last night, does that mean you won’t be a sore loser tonight?” and then “Alexandra Danvers, did you just giggle?” just loud enough so other would hear it, making her blush. And Alex? Alex liked it somehow, liked that her joy, that her happiness was showing this much. 

Maggie’s work was quieter, Saturday morning was never a popular time for desk work, but the receptionists and the few officers, they all checked on her when she occasionally winced and groaned, but she blamed it on the latest outing on the field. But then the text started coming from Alex, from J’onn and from Winn. 

Alex’s were wink emojis, pictures of her changing in the locker room. J’onn was a simple message about how she could always talk to him if Alex went over the board and Winn wanted details, details so he could embarrass Alex a bit more and those? those made Maggie’s day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Game night now and ... will the Superfriend notice anything? Of course they will.

Maggie’s day was over, middle of the afternoon, all of her reports were done, all of the other officers and clerks had shifted out and their replacement were starting to settle in. She walked out of the precinct a little stiff in her walk, a little wince on her face. Her phone buzzed a few times, a quick look and this was the group conversation for Game night. Kara organizing for the food, Winn and James stating they’d arrive on time tonight. Maggie smiled, walking to her car, sitting down at the wheel and leaving. 

Alex’s day had been over for a while, she was already at her apartment when the message started to pour in the group conversation, she was still deciding on what to wear tonight. Uncharacteristic of her, for game night, it didn’t matter usually, most everyone just went with casual. But tonight, she wanted something a little special. She slipped on her glasses, leaving the contacts home, dressing up just a little bit, with a white sundress with orange flowers designs. 

Maggie knocked on her door just when Alex was applying the last little bit of make up, nothing extravagant, that wasn’t her, but just enough to hide the little imperfections, just enough to look just how she wanted tonight. “It’s open!” Alex called, walking out of the bedroom, but only after she heard Maggie come in, for dramatic effect. 

And it worked, Maggie had never seen Alex is this kind of dress, and her breath stopped for just long enough for her to feel a little dizzy. Leaning against the door frame to keep her balance and somehow still look solid. “Wow, you just knocked the breath out of me, Danvers.” she almost whispers. 

Alex blushes, squirming a little bit, almost skipping to reach Maggie and grabbing both of her hands into hers. “I thought I’d make an effort tonight” she punctuated these words with a soft kiss on Maggie’s lips. “since you made an effort for me last night..” a kiss “...and this morning” another kiss “And because you had to endure awkward texts from J’onn” a soft peck on the cheek “And teasing from Winn” a longer, sweeter kiss “Plus, I probably didn’t make the day easy on you with that locker room selfie” she gives a long kiss there. 

Maggie didn’t say a word, she barely moved, but she kissed Alex, every time her lips touched her, she kept returning the love, the physical passion she was shown, her heart beat so hard in her chest, it sent little shakes down her arms. Her smile was wide, her eyes shone with love, her breath was shaky. 

“If you’d want to ...” Alex move closer and pull her against her body, then she slowly drags her back toward the closet, grabbing at the leather jacket. “I have a proposition for you tonight.” she pepper the girl with as many kiss as she could. Maggie nodded, listening, entranced by her girl right now. Alex brought her to a small pile of clothes she had left there, and Maggie blushed immediately. 

“You want to show off my bruises at game night!?” Maggie said with a curious little gleam in her eyes, pointing at the shorts, ogling the white tank top and the very pink bra that would no doubt show with that tank top. 

Alex blushes as well, nodding almost imperceptibly. “Kara will probably ask a lot of questions, Winn ...already knows.” she blush on that one and she shrugs and close her eyes. “We don’t have to do it, It’s a suggestion.” 

“I’ll do it, but I do have a condition.” Maggie said, poking Alex’s nose, already starting to change in front of her, spending a bit more time naked than she really needed to, if only to tease Alex, the tank top, then the shorts were on. 

Alex was still waiting for the condition. “You can pretty much ask what you want from me here, I am ...very grateful” almost whispered to Maggie, they kissed for a moment. 

“I’ll wear this, on the condition that you don’t wear any panties under the dress.” she flick the hem of the skirt up, Making Alex blush further. Hesitating for a moment before bending a little bit, removing her panties and setting them into Maggie’s hands 

“We’re going to be late.” Alex said, watching Maggie put the pantie into her purse and then she stared at Maggie’s ass and bruised thigh as she cutely walked to the door, showcasing her outfit for her. Alex followed quickly, smacking Maggie’s butt on the way out. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara had already brought in the food, pizza and a whole bunch of chicken wings, Much to everyone’s surprise no potstickers in the pile of food. James was already there, applying some disinfectant on a scratch he had just gotten on his arm, Winn was busying himself with his phone and looking down the window. He had this little smile going on, Kara knew something was up just from looking at him. 

“What’s the matter Winn?” Kara asked, moving behind James and running a hand over his head as she did so, causing him to look at her curiously. 

“Oh, just, your sister is texting me about teasing Maggie over stuff today.” Winn shows her the text for a quick moment. “It’s really cute” 

Kara beamed at the situation, hugging Winn a bit. “Oh, what were you teasing her about?” Winn laughed a bit louder, James shook his head, of course Winn had shared that with him. 

James spoke first. “Actually, Kara, I’m pretty sure you don’t want to hear it.” Kara chuckled at James‘ reply, shaking her head. “Oh so it,s about them having sex then.” Winn gave her the finger gun, indicating she was right. 

“I’ll say this, your sister looked like she had a really great night.” Winn said, trying to not sound too much like a lecherous tease. He managed it, it kind of sounded really sweet too. 

“Well, I’m glad for her.” Kara with a smile and then moved back to the kitchen just when the door was getting knocked on. “Come in Alex!” 

James and Winn both looked at the door, Kara was busying herself splitting the food in un-even amounts among them, the door opened to reveal Alex in her white dress, Maggie in her jeans shorts and tank top, hair held up in a bun. Time froze for a moment. Even Kara looked up when the silence started, making a double take at her sister. 

“Woah” Winn was the first to break the silence, James cleared his throat and stood to go and greet them, hugging Alex first and exchanging a complex handshake with Maggie, which ended in a hug too. “You two look absolutely amazing tonight!” 

Kara was still at the counter and after James had returned to the couch, she moved to greet Maggie first, giving her as hard a hug she could without hurting her. “thank you! I’ve never seen my sister this way” then she turned to Alex. “Amazing, you just blew my mind with this dress.” she hugs her too, but over her sister’s shoulders, Alex and Maggie exchange a little knowing look. 

The evening is spent with them trying to be sneaky about it, Maggie sitting on Alex’s lap, Alex being a lot more conscious about her dress’ skirt and her lady like positioning. Not one of the Superfriends goes about the evening without noticing the bruises, the way Alex smooth her dress down too many times. 

James says nothing of course, a gentleman though he does shoot a knowing glance to Alex, meant as a warning and a teasing moment. Surprisingly, Alex blushes to this and seems to be mostly flustered, she got the message and wasn’t going to fight it. 

Winn spend a lot of the evening texting Maggie and Alex, sending them little teasing comments about how they both seem so conscious about how they’re sitting. though at some point he does get serious in his texts, asking them to be careful and mindful. Both Alex and Maggie sends him heart emojis back. Also, promising him revenge for his teasing. 

Kara only shows that she noticed when the evening is over, after James and Winn are gone, when Maggie is leaning against the wall right beside her door, while Alex is hugging Kara. She invites Maggie into the hug. While in the hug, she speaks. “I love you both so much... I don’t know how else to say this but..” Kara lands a solid, but fair, pair smacks on both of their asses and promptly send them out of her apartment. “try to behave!” Kara giggles as they both leave, ouching, owing and giggling.


End file.
